I'll Never Leave you
by Pirate Til The End
Summary: "Don't you think you'll hurt me more if you just go?" She was sobbing and he didn't know what to do, he certainly didn't expect her to have a break down.


A/N : This is something I decided to write when I was sick yesterday and need some angst. :P hope you enjoy this one! Oh and sorryif it seems sloppy at the ending FAVORITE AND REVIEW PLEASE!

Angel was fuming as he stormed out of his partner's apartment. He was so furious that he could only hope the heavy rain soaking him through his clothes would somehow put out the fire rushing through his veins.

Rationally, he knew he shouldn't have got so mad at her, he couldn't even remember what had started the fight, but she had an odd influence on him. She could make him take all the logical thoughts out of his mind and have him fighting as if his life depended on it.

If he was honest with himself, he would have admitted that the main reasons why he got in those arguments with his partner was the rush of adrenaline he felt in between shouts and, God help him, how turned on he got. When Aubrey was the one talking, the only thing he could concentrate was how her beautiful face was flushed with anger, how her lips moved and how her emerald green blazed.

But this time was different. He had said mean things that he knew he would regret in the morning and that was the motive why he had rushed out of her apartment, he didn't want to do any more damage.

He was thanking God that her building had only one elevator and that if she wanted to follow him, she'd have to take the stairs, giving him time to leave, when he heard thudding footsteps splashing in the rain and her ragged breathing behind him.

"Angel! Please, wait." He stopped without turning around, not wanting to face her.

"Look, Aubrey, I should go home, I don't want to talk right now, 'cuz I might say something I'll regret later, okay?" He took a deep breath, "I don't wanna hurt you."

He started walking towards the SUV when she walked straight to him and turned him around to face her.

"Stop it!" she exclaimed.

He wasn't expecting seeing her tear stained face, or to hear her voice breaking as she shouted at him. His eyes softened immediately.

"Don't do it, don't walk away from me!" she pleaded with him, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"I…" but she cut him off.

"Don't you think you'll hurt me more if you just go?" She was sobbing and he didn't know what to do, he certainly didn't expect her to have a break down.

"Please," She was begging now and he was starting to feel wetness in his eyes that had nothing to do with the rain. "You promised you wouldn't leave me, even if things get hard! You promised, you said you are nothing like my father and now you're doing exactly what he did, you're leaving to do what you think is going to protect me! Don't you dare do it! I can't-I can't handle anymore people I love walking away from me!"

His breath caught in his throat. 'She-she loves me? Did she just say that she loves me? No, that can't be possible', he thought.

At the same time, Aubrey was still trying to control her sobs and ragged breathing. Her attempts seemed useless though, from the moment she realized what she had said. She looked anywhere but at Angel, she couldn't face him.

"Mi Princesa, look at me." She didn't, so he cupped her cheek. "**Aubrey**, please look at me."

She did and, as usual, once she looked at his emotion-filled eyes, she couldn't tear her gaze away.

"Aubrey, I wouldn't, and couldn't ever leave you." He brushed a tear away with his other hand. "You have to believe me when I say I'll never walk away from you. Please."

Her voice was calmer now, but her chest was still heaving.

"You were-" She took a deep breath. "-You were going to…"

"I wasn't leaving you, you should know that. The most probable thing is that in an hour, I'd be back here. Heck, I'd probably just drive to the next block and park there until I was calm!"

The red-head let out a small chuckle.

"I'm sorry" Her voice was barely above a whisper and he stepped closer to her to hear. "I don't know what got into me. I guess I was afraid that I had said something so bad that you would reach the breaking point and leave," she sighed. "I know it's irrational…"

"Hey, it's not irrational; you have been through a lot lately. And I said some very bad things that I don't believe are true and I am so, so sorry for that." He blinked his guilt filled eyes. "I hope you can forgive me, Mi Corazon, I don't believe a word of what I said."

He was afraid that she'd say he had hurt her for good, but she only smiled. By now, their foreheads were practically against each other. They were so close he could see every emotion playing in her beautiful green eyes. He nearly missed the look of determination that crossed her face before she was kissing him lightly, their lips barely brushing.

Just as his eyes were shutting, she stepped back and opened her own.

"I-I'm so sorry, Angel, that was way out of line! I-maybe I should"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as she found her lips under heavy attack by her partner.  
"That- was…wow.." Aubrey muttered under her breath as Angel looked into her eyes and said "Aubrey , you have to remember. I will never walk out on you. ." Aubrey smiled and Took Angel's arm into hers.

"Well , lets go! Its raining and we don't want Mi Princesa over here to get a cold , do we?" Angel said , as they walked out of the rain knowing that they would never walk out on each other.

**THE END**


End file.
